gupfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Girls und Panzer
Girls und Panzer (también conocido como Garupan) es un anime creado por Actas presentado en televisión japonesa entre octubre a diciembre del 2012 y los capítulos 11 y 12 presentados hasta el 2013. También ha presentado una película (2015) y varios OVAs dentro del mismo. Trama El anime gira entorno a la vida de una estudiante (Miho Nishizumi) la cual es parte de la línea familiar de mujeres expertas en el Sensha-Do (el camino del tanque) un deporte solo para mujeres, donde se enfrascan en peleas con tanques de la II Guerra Mundial. Miho por motivos personales y familiares decide olvidar por completo dicho deporte por lo cual ha decidido salir de la escuela a la que pertenecía anteriormente, ahora transferida a su nueva escuela, la Escuela Femenina Ooarai, la cual no cuenta con el deporte SenSha-Do. Sin embargo cuando creía haber evitado a toda costa de él, la Escuela Femenina Ooarai se ha reingresado en el mundo del SenSha-Do tras muchos años de haber dejado de participar. Ahora al no tener la nueva generación experiencia dentro de este deporte, por presión del consejo estudiantil Miho deberá regresar al deporte que estuvo evitando desde un principio, sin embargo, sus decisiones junto con el equipo de la escuela serán el factor para el destino de la escuela en la que están, siendo que está en juego que siga en pie o que sea cerrada por las autoridades educativas de Japón. Producción El anime fue producido por Actas y comenzó a emitirse en Japón el 9 de octubre de 2012 y fue transmitida simultáneamente por Crunchyroll. Los episodios originales de animación de vídeo se incluyen con los lanzamientos de Blu-ray Disc / DVD, que fueron lanzados entre el 21 de diciembre de 2012 y el 21 de junio de 2013. El tema de apertura es "DreamRiser" de ChouCho mientras que el tema final es "Enter Enter MISSION!" Realizado por Mai Fuchigami, Ai Kayano, Mami Ozaki, Ikumi Nakagami y Yuka Iguchi. La serie ha sido licenciada en Norteamérica por Sentai Filmworks que lanzó la serie el 3 de diciembre de 2013 y los OVAs el 25 de febrero de 2014. Un episodio de OVA con la batalla contra Anzio fue lanzado el 5 de julio de 2014 en Japón y fue lanzado en Blu-ray Disc / DVD el 25 de julio de 2014. Reparto Staff Japonés Director: Tsutomu Mizushima Composición de la serie:'''Reiko Yoshida '''Script: Reiko Yoshida Storyboard: *Atsushi Kobayashi (episodioss 3, 6, 11) *Hiroyuki Hata (episodios 2, 7) *Masami Shimoda (OP) *Meigo Naito (episodio 8) *Noriyasu Yamauchi (episodio 8) *Tsutomu Mizushima (episodios 4, 9, 12) *Yasutaka Yamamoto (episodios 5, 10) Director de Episodio(s): *Akihisa Shibata (episodios 4, 9) *Atsushi Kobayashi (episodios 3, 6, 11) *Hiroyuki Hata (episodios 2, 7) *Shin'ichi Masaki (episodio 8) *Takashi Ikehata (episodio 10) *Tsutomu Mizushima (episodio 12) *Yasutaka Yamamoto (episodio 5) *Yōsuke Hashiguchi (episodio 9) Música: Shiroh Hamaguchi Director de Arte: Yutaka Ōnishi Director de Sonido: '''Yoshikazu Iwanami '''Producción: *Hirotsugu Ogisu *Kiyoshi Sugiyama *Takeshi Ishigaki *Yōichi Sekine *Youhei Hayashi Voz Japonés *Mai Fuchigami - Miho Nishizumi *Ai Kayano - Saori Takebe *Ikumi Nakagami - Yukari Akiyama *Mami Ozaki - Hana Isuzu *Yuka Iguchi - Mako Reizei *Ayuru Ōhashi - Oryou *Chuna - Aya Oono *Eri Kitamura - Darjeeling y Tsuchiya *Eri Sendai - Caesar *Hekiru Shiina - Ami Chōno *Hisako Kanemoto - Hoshino *Hitomi Takeuchi - Azusa Sawa *Ikumi Hayama - Nekonyaa *Kana Ueda - Momo Kawashima *Konomi Tada - Karina Sakaguchi *Mai Ishihara - Orange Pekoe y Suzuki *Mari Kirimura - Shinobu Kawanishi *Masayo Kurata - Momogaa *Maya Yoshioka - Taeko Kondou *Mika Kikuchi - Noriko Isobe *Mikako Takahashi - Yuzu Koyama *Misato Fukuen - Anzu Kadotani *Nozomi Nakazato - Ayumi Yamagou *Nozomi Yamamoto - Nakajima *Sakura Nakamura - Akebi Sasaki *Satomi Moriya - Erwin *Shiori Izawa - Moyoko Gotou, Nozomi Konparu y Midoriko Sono *Sumire Uesaka - Nonna y Piyotan *Yuka Inoue - Saemonza *Yuuri Yamaoka - Yuuki Utsugi *Atsushi Imaruoka - Shinzaburo *Aya Hirano - Alicia Shimada *Ayako Kawasumi - Kei *Hisako Kanemoto - Katyusha *Hitomi Nabatame - Erika Itsumi *Mariya Ise - Naomi *Masayo Kurata - Yuri Isuzu *Mikako Komatsu - Saki Maruyama *Rie Tanaka - Maho Nishizumi *Rikako Aikawa - Hisako Reizei *Yumi Touma - Shiho Nishizumi Lista de episodios Atención, debido a que el anime Girls und Panzer no se encuentra en español, la lista y nombres de los episodios se conservan en idioma inglés así como su posible traducción al idioma español. Para mejores referencias consulte la lista de episodios en el idioma inglés. *Episodio 1 "I'll Take Up Panzer Warfare!" / "¡Tomaré la batalla en tanques!" *Episodio 2 "I'll Board the Tank!" / "¡Voy a abordar el tanque!" *Episodio 3 "I'll Join the Battle!" / "¡Me uniré a la batalla!" *Episodio 4 "I'll Do My Best as Commander!" / "Daré mi mejor como comandante!" *Episodio 5 "The Veterans: Sherman Corps!" / "¡Los Veteranos: La fuerza Sherman!" *Episodio 6 "Reaching the Climax of Our First Battle!" /"¡Alcanzando el clímax de nuestra primera batalla!" *Episodio 7 "Anzio is the Next Up!" / *Episodio 8 "We're Fighting Pravda!" / "¡Contra Pravda!" *Episodio 9 "This is a Desperate Situation!" / "¡Esta es una situación desesperada!" *Episodio 10 "We're Classmates!" / "¡Somos Compañeros de Clase!" *Episodio 11 "It's a Fierce Battle!" / "¡Es una batalla feroz!" *Episodio 12 "We Can't Back Down From This Battle!" / "¡No podemos retroceder de esta batalla!" Durante el episodio 8 en la versión estadounidense la canción de Katyusha por motivos de copyright fue cambiada por otra canción también popular rusa, este caso fue Korobeiniki. Debido a los retrasos en la producción, los dos episodios finales se pospusieron a una emisión de marzo de 2013, con episodios de recapitulación ocupando su lugar. *Episodio 5.5 "Allow Me to Introduce You!" / "¡Permítanme presentarles!" *Episodio 10.5 "Allow Me to Introduce You! 2" / "¡Permítanme presentarles! 2" Secuelas y OVAs Atención, debido a que el anime Girls und Panzer no se encuentra en español, la lista y nombres de los OVAs se conservan en idioma inglés así como su posible traducción al idioma español. Para mejores referencias consulte la lista de OVAs en el idioma inglés. Para mayor información del OVA 7, consulte Girls und Panzer:This is a Real Anzio Battle! Tras el lanzamiento de Girls und Panzer, se han lanzado diferentes OVAs, así como un capítulo especial que presenta la batalla no mostrada en el anime entre Anzio contra Ooarai. Lista de OVAs *OVA 1 "Water War!" / "¡Guerra de Agua!" *OVA 2 "Survival War!" / "¡Guerra de Supervivencia!" *OVA 3 "School Ship War!" / "¡Guerra de botes escolares!" *OVA 4 "Anglerfish War!" / "¡Guerra del Pez Linterna!" *OVA 5 "Snow War!" / "¡Guerra de Nieve!" *OVA 6 "Banquet War!" / "¡Guerra de Banquete!" *OVA 7 "This is the Real Anzio Battle!" / "¡Esta es una verdadera batalla contra Anzio!" *OVA 8 "Alice War!" / "¡Guerra de Alicia!" Películas Para mayor información de la película, consulte Girls und Panzer: der Film Se creó una película que actúa como secuela de la serie de televisión, titulado 'Girls and Panzer der Film',tuvo su estreno en cines japoneses el 21 de noviembre de 2015, después de ser empujado de nuevo a un lanzamiento del verano 2015 de la fecha inicial del estreno de 2014. También para finales del 2016 se anunció para invierno del siguiente año una nueva película titulada Girls und Panzer: Saishūshō (Girls und Panzer: El Final) la cual a su vez se dividirá en 6 episodios - películas. Mangas Una adaptación manga del anime fue realizada en la revista Comic Flapper de Media Factory del 5 de junio de 2012 al 5 de marzo de 2014. El manga cubre la historia desde el punto de vista de Yukari Akiyama. Un total de cuatro volúmenes fueron lanzados. *Girls und Panzer (manga) Además,Girls und Panzer también ha lanzando mangas contando varios spin-off de la serie que abarcan la línea de tiempo antes, durante o poco después de los acontecimientos de la primera serie de anime. *Girls und Panzer: Little Army (Girls und Panzer: Pequeña Armada) *Girls und Panzer: Little Army II (Girls und Panzer: Pequeña Armada II) *Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! (Girls und Panzer: ¡Es más estrategia de amor y amor! *Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior (Girls und Panzer: Cinta de Guerro) *Girls und Panzer: Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! (Girls und Panzer:¡Lucha Feroz! ¡Es la batalla de Maginot!) *Girls und Panzer: Phase Erika (Girls und Panzer: Fase Erika) *Girls und Panzer der Film Variante (Girls und Panzer der film: Variante) CD/DVD Tras el lanzamiento de Girls und Panzer se han lanzado varios CDs drama y DVDs de diferentes tipos. Cinco CDs de canciones por las protagonistas han sido lanzados, junto con la banda sonora original del anime. Cinco CDs de Drama, un disco de disco de ventilador y un BD / DVD llamado Girls und Panzer: Heartful Tank Disc también fueron lanzados después de que el anime fue transmitido. Canciones de las Protagonistas: *Miho Nishizumi - "SCHOOL GIRL start", "Infinity Orbit" *Saori Takebe - "Do LOVE Into Love", "SUNNY GIRL" *Hana Isuzu - "There was Hana", "Why What a Pretty Image" *Yukari Akiyama - "Sensha-Do Love Song", "1 PLDK" *Mako Reizei - "Melancholic", "Waking is a Battle" Lista de CDs Drama: *Drama CD Parte.0 - "We Choose Sensha-dō!" *Drama CD Parte.1 - "It's Time for the Drama CD!" *Drama CD Parte.2 - "Soon it will be Anzio!" *Drama CD Parte.3 - "Anglerfish Team will do their best!" *Drama CD Parte.4 - "The Tank Girl's Special Issue!" *Drama CD Parte.5 - "Making New Friends!" Lista de CD/DVD: *BD/DVD - "Girls und Panzer: Heartful Tank Disc" *Fan Disc CD *Anime OST *Der Film OST *Anime CD - "How the Music Plays!" Novela Ligera La historia principal es recontada desde el punto de vista de Saori Takebe. Tres volúmenes fueron lanzados por Media Factory del 20 de noviembre de 2012 al 25 de junio de 2013. Videojuegos Dos videojuegos fueron producidos por Namco Bandai Games y lanzados el 26 de junio de 2014. El argumento del juego se basa en la serie de anime y se han desarrollado para Apple OS, Android y PlayStation Vita. *Girls und Panzer: Great Tankery Operation! *Girls und Panzer: Senshadou, Kiwamemasu! Otros proyectos Por medio del éxito de Girls und Panzer y como medio de propaganda,las protagonistas del Sensha-dō de Girls und Panzer están ayudando al lanzamiento del World of Tanks MMO en Japón y Wargaming Japan ha publicado el último video de colaboración oficial que fue lanzado en el Tokyo Game Show en su canal de YouTube. Una documentación tutorial para World of Tanks fue lanzada en forma de manga, que sigue a los personajes de Girls und Panzer de cómo aprender a jugar el juego. *Hajimete no Sensha-dō - WoT para principiantes También en los servidores de América del Norte y Brasil en World of Tanks se han lanzado en dos ocasiones eventos temporales para conseguir tanques pertenecientes al anime junto con el diseño correspondiente que se muestra en el anime. Estos tanques han sido el Tiger I y Panzer IV. Enlaces Externos *Pagina oficial de Girls und Panzer *Página de Wikipedia sobre Girls und Panzer *Ficha de Anime News Network en:Girls und Panzer Projekt Categoría:Anime